The Beast and the Beauty -On Hold-
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: Black Star was been heart-broken too many times. Can a certain black haired Weapon prove to him that not all girls are bad?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! Please enjoy this chapter! I love Soul Eater and I wanted to make an Black Star x Tsubaki Beauty and the Beast fanfic!**

Chapter 1: The Beast

There was once a story that goes around DWMA that said, "There was a boy who is a beast. He eats human souls without a care in the world. But all it takes is the right girl." Is it true? No one knows, but Death is ready to try, for he knew that the beast was someone who had his heart broken too many times.

"Black Star, please come to Death's office." The intercom had called for Black Star again. He huffed and he got up. Dr. Stein just looked at the teenager and he threw an book at him. Black Star slashed the book in halves and Dr. Stein whistled.

"Don't tempt me, fool. I will kill you and eat your soul!" Black Star shouted at the teacher. The students gulped in fear. Black Star was once a nice person, but girls had to come along and break his heart. Everyone knew that the boy was starving for revenge. _Hmm. Lord Death did tell me that he was hurt, but I never imagined that this would be the result of it._ He thought. Black Star left the classroom and he walked to Death's office.

He went into the white office and Death was in front of the mirror. When Death noticed the boy, he turned around. "Ah, Black Star, my boy." He greeted. Black Star nodded his head. Death tilted his head and he peered into the boy's soul. Death sighed and he went over to where the boy was. "Black Star, do you want a weapon?" He asked.

"I can fight on my own." Black Star told Death. Death figured that it would come to this, so he motioned for a person to come in the office. The person slowly stepped into the room, showing her leg first. Then she stepped all the way into the office. Black Star's eyes widen, before he calmed himself down. Death looked between the two people and since Black Star didn't strike her with a weapon yet, Death figured that it was safe to go on.

"Well, since I knew that you would answer like that, I decided to go on ahead and assign her to you." Death told Black Star. Black Star looked at the girl and she diverted her eyes away from Black Star. Black Star sighed.

"Fine. She can be my partner if she agrees to stay out of my way." Black Star says and he looked at the girl. The girl flinched.

"That's fine." She quickly agrees. Black Star nodded his head. Death looked at Black Star and he sighed. _This will be a lot of work._ He thought. He watched as the girl watched Black Star.

"What's your name?" He asked. Death was shocked. Black Star never asked for anyone's name! The girl looked at him in shock. Her long black ponytail seem to flow when the boy looked at her.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki answered. Her answer pleased Black Star as the boy nodded.

"Ah, so you're the so-called Demon Weapon." Black Star told Tsubaki. She nodded her head quickly.

"You can still be my partner if." Black Star looked at Tsubaki.

"If what?" She asked. Black Star smirked.

"If you become my girlfriend and if you can show that you're not like the others." Black Star tells Tsubaki. Tsubaki gulped in fear.

"I...I accept." Tsubaki told Black Star. The boy smirked and he walked up to Tsubaki. Tsubaki was a lot taller than him, but Black Star was stronger than the girl, so Tsubaki didn't do anything out of line. Black Star looked over Tsubaki.

"Hmm, you're cute. You have nice curves and everything." He commented. Tsubaki blushed.

"Um, thank you." She answered. Black Star gave the girl an small smile. _She seems like the one._ Black Star thought. Death sighed in relief.

"Then, you two are partners?" Death asked. Black Star and Tsubaki nodded their heads together. "Great, then, get ready. That means that you two are attending class with each other. I need to talk to you Black Star." Death looked at Black Star. Black Star nodded.

"Tsubaki, wait on me outside. I'll seen you soon. Lord Death wants me to talk with him for a moment." Black Star ordered. Tsubaki nodded her head and she obeyed Black Star. When she left, Death looked at Black Star. "What?" He asked.

"Why the sudden change?" Death asked. Black Star sighed.

"Well, I decided that all girls were the same, but this girl feels like she belongs with me." Black Star tells Death. Death 'hmm' for a bit.

"Well then, are you going to have her as your fiancee?" Death asked. Black Star thought about it. _She has to be the one._ He thought.

"We'll see, Death. Is that all?" Black Star asked. Death shook his head.

"No, I want you to join Maka Albarn, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty on missions." Death told Black Star.

"Will it be a total waste of time?" Black Star asked. Death smiled.

"Nope." He answered.

"Fine." He answered. He hated being on a team with a bunch of people but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "When's our first mission?" He asked. Death smiled.

"In a month." Death answered.

"Then, me and her have a lot of work to do." Black Star says to Death.

"Pretty much." He told Black Star. He grinned. He left Death in his office and Death sighed when he left.

"I can see the beast softening up when she's near." Death told himself. Death smiled at the thought of Black Star and Tsubaki in a relationship. "I hope she's the right one." Death says, looking into his mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Beast and the Beauty! Please enjoy this chapter and fanfic! Soul Eater is not mine! Enjoy!**

Everyone watched as Black Star walked in with Tsubaki. They were holding hands. "Hey, everyone!" Black Star shouted. "This is my girlfriend and her name is Tsubaki!" He shouted. Tsubaki looked around and she saw a lot of people looking at her. She looked down and she held Black Star's hand tighter. Black Star noticed the weapon's nervousness and he smiled. He leaned towards Tsubaki and she blushed heavily. His forehead touched hers and he smirked. "I want to kiss you so much, but you have to prove yourself to me." He whispered. He nuzzled Tsubaki and Tsubaki felt a warm feeling. _This warm feeling. Is it love?_ Tsubaki thought. Tsubaki looked at Black Star. She saw a beast that had a hidden heart for the one who completes him. She felt the Inner Beast's soul. The Inner Beast was violent and distrustful and she smiled at Black Star. Black Star had a faint of a blush when she smiled. He looked at Tsubaki and he saw her staring into his soul, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know if she could change him. He wanted to know if she was his soulmate.

As Tsubaki walked around the school, she could see that people kept on giving her looks that was filled with pity. It wasn't like Black Star was abusive, he was just distrustful. She could see that from his Inner Beast. His Inner Beast was dark, but he was ready to love the right one. Tsubaki felt her soul warm up at the feeling of being with Black Star. "Is he my soulmate?" She asked herself.

Black Star was thinking about Tsubaki. He thought about how disgusted he felt when he scared her earlier. He then felt his Inner Beast growl at the thought of some guy taking her out on a date. Black Star felt himself growl at that thought. "Is she my soulmate?" He asked. He wanted her to prove herself to him, but at this rate, the Beast will be in love with the beauty. _I can't love her fully. I'm a assassin. A killer. A beauty like her would be tainted by my activities._ Black Star thought. So, he decided to not act on his feelings. He sighed when he felt his itching desire to kill. He smirked and he went to Death's office.

He walked into Death's office and Death only sighed. "You need your mate." Black Star noticed that Death left out 'soul'in the word.

"Mate?" He asked. Death sighed.

"Black Star, you are a Beast. Beasts have a mate, not a soulmate. Although, it's nearly the same thing." Death tells Black Star.

"But, the Beast mark the mate as their own." He finished, looking down. Death nodded.

"Yep. It's important to do that too." He tells Black Star.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because a girl who hasn't been marked is a target for someone stronger than the intended mate." Death tells Black Star. Black Star growled in pure anger.

"I didn't know that." He tells Death. Death nodded.

"It's the truth and it's a hard one. I know you're not ready to make Tsubaki yours, but you need to do it before it's too late." Death warned Black Star.

He nodded. "I will. Don't worry." _Not right now._ He thought. He knew that Tsubaki wasn't ready to be marked, so he wasn't just to go walk up to her and bite her. No, he was going to be a gentleman and wait. _Besides, she's my girlfriend. No one's going to try to take her._ He thought.

He knew that no boy would try to take Tsubaki away from him, so he wasn't really worried. But, he his heart hurt when he thought about Tsubaki being hurt by his enemies. Just then, a scared scream shocked Black Star to the core. He growled in anger when he realizes who it was. "Tsubaki!" He shouted as he ran to be near her, to hold her, to protect her, to be her Beast. When he found her, he growled at who it was. The figure was the Witch Medusa. In her arms was Tsubaki. Medusa looked at him and she chuckled. "What's so funny?" He snarled out, shocking Medusa.

"It looks like the Inner Beast wants to come out." She stated. Black Star lost it and he launched himself at Medusa. Medusa kept Tsubaki in front of her and Black Star gently grabbed Tsubaki. Medusa was shocked, she had let Tsubaki go. Black Star covered Tsubaki as they fell onto the ground. Medusa disappeared before Black Star could look to glare at her. Black Star glared in all directions, making sure that it was safe.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her. Tsubaki noticed their position and she blushed.

"Yes." She tells Black Star. Black Star smiled.

"Great." He tells her. Black Star got up and he set Tsubaki on the ground. "Just scream like you did to get my attention when you're trouble and danger." He ordered.

"Yes, Black Star." Tsubaki answered.

 **Alright, please enjoy this chapter everyone! Please review!**


End file.
